


When I Grow Up

by 17lentine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, JiHan, M/M, YoonHong, i'm ALWAYS about fluff, predebut setting, slight sexy mingyu makes an appearance too, special appearance from cheol and dk in text too ;), this involves a dash of time travelling, time travelling to double million sellers, young joshua gets a peep of his future!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17lentine/pseuds/17lentine
Summary: “Yoon Jeonghan?” Joshua asked incredulously. He was definitely older in his dream, his features more pronounced and taller - he also looked more mature and Joshua really has got to stop his eyes from wandering the other man’s naked chest.“Yeah, forgotten your husband’s name babe?” The male-- no, Jeonghan let out a playful smirk.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BACK w a new fic!!! this is inspired from a long time ago when i read this,, superjunior fic ALNAKND where it involved predebut eunhae (save me,, my past,,) but i suddenly remembered of this concept and made it yoonhong version!! the title is taken from When I Grow Up by svt and yes... been listening to it as I wrote this fic :')

Joshua sighed as he slumped against the mirror of the practice room. Having joined the company slightly later than the rest of the trainees, he struggled with keeping up with choreography and practice - everyone else just seemed so much _better_ than him. But he had made the sacrifice. He knows - no, he _chose_ to miss the college entrance exams back in the States for _this._ His dream. His future. He cannot let anyone down, his family, his grandma, or himself.

Taking another sigh while looking down, he feels another presence sitting down beside him.

_Yoon Jeonghan._

A fellow trainee his age, who has been recently _picking_ on him.

Joshua thinks Jeonghan is a fun person, and so is him. If he’s comfortable with you, he will even play tricks on you. But Jeonghan has been slightly getting on his nerves - Joshua doesn’t know why this kid just wouldn’t leave him alone. From tricking him that he was eating _seagull meat_ (causing Joshua to lose his appetite for the entire dinner, before googling and realizing it was not actual seagull), to poking him whenever he does a choreography which makes them stand together. Usually Joshua just shrugs it off, glaring at the other while Jeonghan just gleefully grins and chortles at Joshua’s misfortune.

Today, though, Joshua doesn’t think he has the mood to entertain Jeonghan, after suffering from a terrible day at practice.

What he doesn’t expect is a redbean bun dropping on his lap.

“What?” Joshua starts before Jeonghan continues, gaze fixed on the floor in front of them. “I bought extra.”

Joshua nods slowly, thanking Jeonghan softly - he had skipped dinner while the rest of the trainees went to grab instant noodles. He wanted to practice more, but he just didn’t seem to get the steps right.

As silence befalls the duo, another trainee steps in, as Joshua feels Jeonghan stiffen slightly next to him.

Looking up, Joshua breaks into a bright smile, “Mingyu!”

Kim Mingyu - he was younger than Joshua but he was tall, reliable, funny and _handsome_ , even. Joshua can’t deny that he had developed a mini, really mini slightly, adoration for the other, because unlike a certain Jeonghan, Mingyu always treated him with kindness and gentleness.

“Hyung! You didn’t eat dinner, so I grabbed a bun for you--” Mingyu breaks into a toothy grin before he sees the bun on Joshua’s lap as well.

“It’s okay Mingyu, Jeonghan had extra so he passed it to me.” Joshua stands up, a hand grabbing onto Jeonghan’s bun. “Keep it for yourself Gyu!” Joshua beams as Mingyu came forward to ruffle Joshua’s hair lightly.

Joshua always liked having pats on his head and Mingyu gave the best ones.

Before Joshua could react with a _slight blush_ , he feels a hand coming from behind him to squeeze his ass. “Yeah, _Gyu_ , you’re still a growing little boy, you need to bulk up and eat, you’re _tiny_.”

Joshua groans at Jeonghan’s snarky comments, “Yoon, he’s a head taller than you and he’s gonna grow even taller.”

Jeonghan merely smiles, patting his bum again, “Exactly, _gonna_ grow, he’s just a child Jisoo.”

Joshua furrows his eyebrow at how Jeonghan uses his real name. And at how his hand has trailed onto his waist.

Shrugging it off, Joshua gazes back at Mingyu, “For buying me bread, I’ll treat you to drinks! Hyung’s treat!”

This just warranted a loud groan from Jeonghan, “Yah, I bought it for you too, don’t _I_ get a drink?”

Joshua sighs again, retorting that Jeonghan just gave his unwanted extra to him before Mingyu takes him by the arm, linking theirs together. “Jeonghan hyung, you have spent enough time with Shua Hyung, it’s my turn!!”

_Awww, he’s such a puppy._

Joshua smiles brightly again as he lets Mingyu drag him out of the room, before Mingyu laughs gingerly, “Shua Hyung, Jeonghan Hyung’s too obvious.”

Joshua tilts his head at that, but before he could ask Mingyu what he meant, he feels himself getting dizzy, weak in his knees before he fell to the ground, blackness surrounding him.

When Joshua woke up, he found himself in satin bedsheets.

_Wait, where am I--_

Joshua stretched his limbs and he felt… somehow _longer?_ He was also in silk pajamas and lying on a king-sized bed. He really does not remember having such _posh quality_ pajamas; he has been wearing his Power Rangers cotton pajamas forever, nor owning such a large bed at the dorm.

_Am I dreaming--_

But before he could make sense of the situation, he sees another male walking towards him, also wearing silk pajamas but _just the pants_. Said male was shirtless and _ripped_. Joshua’s mouth opened slightly at how he’s now perhaps having a _wet_ dream before the male started speaking, “Baby, you gotta wake up for our schedule now. We have vocal practice with Woozi today.”

_Who--_

_What--_

Joshua furrowed his eyebrows and perched himself up the bed, thinking why was this dream so elaborate that he dreamt himself a _boyfriend (?)_ up. He really must be getting too lonely huh--

“Baby? Sweetcheeks? Are you okay?” The male said before Joshua peered at him further.

_Wait… wait why does he look so…_

“Yoon Jeonghan?” Joshua asked incredulously. He was definitely older in his dream, his features more pronounced and taller - he also looked more mature and Joshua really has got to stop his eyes from wandering the other man’s naked chest.

“Yeah, forgotten your husband’s name babe?” The male-- no, _Jeonghan_ let out a playful smirk.

_No, no no no no, no, dream you gotta stop right now, it’s a nightmare it’s--_

What Joshua did not expect was Jeonghan sitting _very_ closely on the bed next to him, tone suddenly soft and gentle, with a hand coming up to caress his cheek, “Babe you okay? You seem a little… off today.”

Joshua swallowed as Jeonghan’s palm touched his forehead gently, another hand coming to rest around his waist. “Oh shit, baby, you’re burning up. I will tell Jihoon to cancel your practice, you rest right here okay?” Jeonghan mini panicked and Joshua swears this dream is just getting weirder.

First, he recognises the name Jihoon, another trainee, whose apparently also called Woozi now.

And second, _this_ Jeonghan is way _too_ gentle to him. He’s definitely not the teasing boy he knows.

Jeonghan leans in to press a kiss on his forehead (causing Joshua to _flush_ , hey no one has ever done this to him before alright?) and quickly tucks him back into bed. “Love, get some rest, you look very dazed… I’m worried but I need to go for prac, I will be fast okay? 1 hour tops, I will ask our manager to drop by for some medicine and hot soup for you, how about that?” Jeonghan’s _sweet, soothing_ voice echoed in the bedroom.

Waiting for an answer, Jeonghan looked increasingly worried and so Joshua quickly nods. Jeonghan offers him a soft smile and turns back to place a chaste kiss on Joshua’s cheek. “Love you, see you.” Jeonghan whispers before leaving the room.

_Okay, what, was that._

Joshua started pinching himself only to let out a _yelp_ \- _wait, why do I feel pain? Wait…_

Joshua got out of the little blanket fort Jeonghan had prepared for him and ran to the vanity table in the room, looking into the mirror. What stared right back at him was a reflection of himself, more _mature_ just like Jeonghan and he had platinum blonde hair.

_Did… Did I travel forward in time?!_

Joshua sees a laptop on the desk and opens it just so he could perhaps _search_ for some answers.

Alas, the laptop had a password and Joshua tried the current password he always uses - his own birthday (yes, that’s very weak cybersecurity Hong) but it didn’t manage to go through.

_Could this be Jeonghan’s laptop?_

Luckily, Joshua remembers the other’s birthday because it is also known as “ _Angel’s Day”_ and Joshua always laughed at the irony.

_100495! In!_

Joshua giddily pats himself on the back for being a hacker only to see that this laptop’s username was “Joshua Hong”. _It’s my laptop…?_

Before Joshua could dive into why the hell did he put Jeonghan’s birthday as his passcode, he had more important things to do at this moment. And that is to check the exact date it was: _January 2021._

_What the fuck-- how far into the future did I travel to?!_

Joshua also proceeded to google his own name and find out _where_ and _what_ is going on - how he has managed to afford these silk pajamas and the big ass bed (He will also google “How to travel back in time I’m from the past” later please give him some time to process this).

And as his Wikipedia page says, apparently it seems that he _did_ debut in Pledis! He was in a group named Seventeen and they have been enjoying much commercial success. This made Joshua smile because whatever this was, regardless of whether it was just a dream (or nightmare) or really a glimpse into his future, it boosted his spirits up slightly. It will serve as an encouragement that this path he had chosen for himself, really might reap some achievements. Scrolling down, Joshua sees his fellow members of Seventeen - he spots a couple of names he recognises and grins to himself to see that some of these hardworking friends he had also _made_ it.

_Ah Mingyu! He made it too!_

_Oh and Jeonghan--_

But something caught his eye next, [JOSHUA HONG]’s marital status _: Married…?_

Joshua immediately clicked onto the relatable tab and sees the headlines [FELLOW MEMBERS JOSHUA HONG AND YOON JEONGHAN ANNOUNCES MARRIAGE AFTER 4 YEARS OF DATING].

Joshua almost falls to the ground when he sees where this nightmare is going - no way did he end up getting married to Jeonghan - well _Mingyu_ was also in the group and if Joshua had to choose, he would definitely have not chosen Mr You-Are-Eating-Seagull-Don’t-You-Have-A-Care-For-Birds Yoon.

As Joshua was still shocked from the information he received, he hears a “ _ding”_ and sees that a text message had came through - he picks up, he presumes _his_ handphone, and reads:

9.15am <mingyu>

Hyung! I heard from Jeonghannie Hyung that you are unwell, get well soon Hyung :(

Joshua blinks as an idea popped up in his head. He started scrolling their text history, for more background information about their friendship (no he was not sneaking around, this was _technically_ his chat with Mingyu - or _older Joshua_ ’s chat, at least)

A message caught his attention:

12.02am <mingyu>

Happy wedding anniversary Jeonghannie & Shua Hyung! I’ve said this so many times before, but I’m a happy loser. Those days when Hyung and I fought for your attention, and he eventually was crowned the winner of your heart - I’m thankful, and happy, because you’re the happiest with Jeonghannie Hyung. He’s really the best for you, and that’s all we want, love you Shua Hyung!

Joshua blinked at the message, and stopped scrolling; _wait… Mingyu and Jeonghan fought for me--_

_And Jeonghan won--_

Another beep rang as his phone received another message:

9.12am <hannie ♡>

Baby, I managed to finish quickly so I’m going to pop back soon with food and medicine for you~ I’m gonna get some tofu stew for you okay? Yes, yes I know you prefer seafood but it’s best if you have tofu for now, see you babe!

Joshua paused, thinking about what Mingyu’s message said, _is Jeonghan really the best for him?_

_This_ Jeonghan was kind to him, gentle and very caring.

Was this a sign sent to him in this dream? To pay more attention to Yoon Jeonghan?

Joshua bit his lips before Jeonghan sent another text again,

9.14am <hannie ♡>

B? You okay?

9.15am <hannie ♡>

Love?

Joshua quickly texts back in case the other gets even more worried.

9.15am <shua ♡>

I’m okay, thank you and see you soon hannie^^

Joshua is sitting around and surfing Youtube for SEVENTEEN music videos (he is _extremely_ impressed with his _future_ group’s performances, even if this may have just been a dream) when he hears the door unlock.

_Ah, he’s back._

Joshua blushes slightly because he doesn’t _know_ how to react now that his _dream husband_ is home (husband in his dream, not the husband he’s been dreaming for okay?).

“Shua babe~ I’m home, are you feeling better?” Jeonghan’s _angelic_ voice rang out; Joshua thinks this is world’s apart from the Jeonghan _he_ knows.

“I am, thank you, hannie~” Joshua tries to act as _normal_ as how adult Joshua would act, beaming softly at his _husband_.

“Thank goodness, I was worried sick, lucky Jihoon let me off early to come back to you, he saw that I couldn’t focus anyway.” Jeonghan sits down next to Joshua, gently caressing his hair, another hand resting on Joshua’s lap lightly.

Joshua also feels spoiled when Jeonghan starts plating the tofu stew for him, insisting to feed him because _the sick must receive Doctor Yoon’s daily prescription of TLC_.

Opening his mouth and accepting each bite, Joshua’s cheeks just turned redder and redder as he basks in the attention Jeonghan is pouring onto him. He couldn’t help but ask, “Jeonghan, why are you… so gentle to me, when you were always teasing me when we were younger?”

This question must have taken Jeonghan by shock because he paused the cute aeroplane spoon feeding - Joshua then sees the tips of Jeonghan’s ears tint red, before he breaks into a toothy grin, “I guess, I was just pulling on your imaginary pigtails, wanting your attention when we were younger. I think, I had liked you the moment I joined Pledis. You were kind to the new trainees, and you were so hardworking, and brave. To have left home far away and come all the way here to achieve your dreams. Something about you, just made me instantly think, if I was doing this with you… That if we were achieving our dreams to be on stage together, it would be _all_ okay.”

Joshua’s heart bloomed with warmth as he sees Jeonghan’s affectionate smile.

“And then, somehow as we grew up, I guess, I fell in love. Also, you can’t blame me… your reactions were always _so_ cute whenever I pranked you. I knew you had a soft spot for Mingyu, that poor kid really suffered my playful wrath for abit, but I was confident I would win you anyway.” Jeonghan’s playful smirk returned, only to let Joshua (lightly) whack his chest.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Jeonghan continued “And I’m _tsundere_ as you know very well, back when you caught me buying snacks or your _favourite_ yogurt drink for you on purpose, when I always lied and said it was me accidentally buying extra-- So yeah, that’s why I kept teasing you."

Joshua blinked, his eyes widening after finding out that that red bean bun he was holding onto before he entered this dream, wasn’t just _extra leftovers._

“I don’t do that anymore please, I just outrightly spoil you, right? You spoiled little thing.” Jeonghan leaned in closely to boop his nose against Joshua’s, causing Joshua to shift back slightly in surprise.

This only made Jeonghan smile endearingly, leaning forward to trap Joshua in between his frame. Holding his breath, Joshua closed his eyes tightly (he’s sure he is a tomato at this rate). He could feel the other’s presence and even take in his comforting scent (surprisingly, Jeonghan’s scent reminded him of _home_ ).

_I-Isn’t this how kdramas go? Would he kiss me? M-My first kiss… with Yoon Jeonghan?_

Joshua wasn’t sure why he wasn’t running away but instead, even pursed his lips, only for Jeonghan to burst out in chuckles. “Acting so coy and shy again huh Mr Hong Jisoo? You’re acting like the cute clueless deer back when we were 18 but I know you’re my little minx in bed~”

Joshua let out an _eep_ at this Very Rated innuendo and shook his head fervently, “Stop it Yoon Jeonghan! You pervert!”

Pushing Jeonghan away, Joshua _pouted_ a little, thinking to himself, _he’s still the same infuriating boy_ , before he felt his cheeks being cupped by the other and a soft pair of lips pecked his lightly.

“Alright, alright, here’s your kiss from your favourite pervert. Now we’re even baby.” Jeonghan broke into his _devilishly handsome_ signature smile, and Joshua swears his heart must have stopped beating and he had ascended somewhere because _there goes his First Kiss._

_With Jeonghan._

Jeonghan then patted his head and continued to feed him tofu stew until Joshua had a well-fed full belly, causing his food coma to set in.

Joshua sleepily rubs his eyes before Jeonghan picked him up swiftly, arms hooked below Joshua’s legs and back while Joshua hooks his arms around Jeonghan’s neck in surprise - he’s still not used to receiving _such_ attention from Jeonghan.

But it seemed that Jeonghan was determined for Joshua to not even lift a limb up for the day as he tucked Joshua back into bed.

“Get more rest love, I’ll wake you up later for your medicine.” Jeonghan ruffled his hair and turned to leave the room before Joshua grabs at his hand, mumbling a soft thank you before sleep overpowered him.

Joshua thinks he hears a gentle _you’re welcome, I love you Shua_ , before he drifts off to dreamland.

When Joshua wakes up, he feels around for the satin bedsheets but alas, all he felt was the rough practice room floor.

Jerking upwards, he sees Mingyu over him, worry etched on his face. He turns and sees Jeonghan also standing nearby, face expressionless but he also sees that the other was wrenching his hands tightly. _Jeonghan’s habit when he is worried or nervous._

Joshua blinks slowly, trying to process whether all of that was just a dream, as he asks Mingyu how long it had been since he blacked out.

“Hyung!!! Are you feeling alright? You blacked out for 5 minutes or so; we were just about to bring you to the hospital or something. Hyung…” Mingyu fussed over him before Joshua sees Jeonghan rushing to his side as well, “Yah Hong Jisoo, you okay? Don’t skip meals next time, look what happened now.”

_Hah, like dream Jeonghan, or older Jeonghan, or future Jeonghan said, what a tsundere._

Joshua rubbed his eyes and nodded, “Yeah, I’m okay, thank you Mingyu… It’s late, go back home, I’m okay.”

While Mingyu was not reassured at all, it was true that he had a curfew set by his family and that he needed to go home. After more pleadings from Joshua, and Jeonghan’s nod of _I’ll take care of him, don’t worry,_ Mingyu finally went home, leaving the 2 boys alone together.

“I was serious.” Jeonghan started, causing Joshua who was picking up his bag to also return to the dorms, to stop in his tracks.

“Don’t skip meals next time. I was so-- We were so worried.” Jeonghan’s gaze strong on Joshua.

Joshua swallowed and nodded, as Jeonghan took Joshua’s bag from his hand, carrying it on his behalf. “I’ll walk you back to the dorm.”

Joshua knew Jeonghan’s direction was opposite from the dorm, but he knows that any refusal on his part was futile. The other was clearly not going to accept any reassurance from Joshua that he was okay. There were no pranks; or teasing; and Joshua thinks he much prefers a trickster Jeonghan than a silently upset one.

As the two walked back to the dorm, Joshua (tried to) secretly peep at the other, stealing quick glances but turning back, face red, whenever he sees Jeonghan catching him. That _dream_ or whatever science-fi experiment which he just experienced, is making him see Jeonghan in a _different light_.

He sees Jeonghan’s high cheekbones, knowing that his features would grow even more defined when they grow up; he sees Jeonghan’s eyes, and wonders when it would _shine_ like they were in the future whenever they were laid on him (they actually already do when Jeonghan steals glances back at him, but Joshua just never realised).

He couldn’t help it as his small voice rang out, “B-By the way, Jeonghan, thanks for the red bean bun. I… know you bought it for me.”

Jeonghan seemed to be caught in surprise before he mumbled, “Ah… a-about that--“

Joshua continued, “And for the yogurt drinks always. Thank you.”

Jeonghan stopped in his tracks and paused, “Wait, who told you… I bought them… ah damn it, was it our dance trainer? I knew coming in 5 minutes late always got his nerves but don’t worry, I would tell him it isn’t your fault that I’m late. I will just leave earlier next time to get it, since I know how much you like it--”

Jeonghan stopped himself, seemingly realizing that he had blabbered on too much.

Joshua lightly let out bubbles of laughter, shaking his head.

_I guess… this Jeonghan isn’t that much different from mature, future Jeonghan huh…_

Joshua just never _saw_ it.

That all the teasing, all the “leftovers”, was just Jeonghan’s own way of pouring his heart out, for Joshua and Joshua only, to take.

His own little way of saying, _please, let me be the reason you smile._

Joshua smiled softly, gaze fixed on the other, before he leaned in and kissed Jeonghan’s cheek gently.

“Good night Yoon. I’ll see you at prac tomorrow.” Joshua’s soft laughter rang out again before he continued walking, leaving a dumbfounded (and blushing) Jeonghan behind.

“W-Wait for me, Hong--”

Joshua hears Jeonghan running after him.

Smiling to himself, Joshua can’t wait. For the day he grows up.

Joshua feels Jeonghan catching up with him from behind, and he feels gentle fingers intertwining with his, hand squeezing his softly.

For the day they grow up,

Together.


	2. Jeonghan's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set 2 years (?) before Joshua time travels! Which means YoonHong aren't married just yet ;) it's a short special - i wanted to write more but i think it's fitting to end it there, i hope you guys would like it!

When Jeonghan wakes up, he wasn’t expecting himself to be _spooning_ someone - was he dreaming up a boyfriend (he knows he could not stop thinking about Joshua the previous night, but he’s not _that_ obsessed okay?).

The person in his arms was, _soft_ and warm; Jeonghan thinks this was probably just his pillow he is hallucinating about and he gave it a little squeeze, only for the person to turn around with a sleepy smile on his face.

_Ah shit, I’m really dreaming about Jisoo._

Jeonghan gave a goofy sleepy grin back before his dream felt too real when _dream_ Joshua pecked his nose gently and nuzzled closer into his arms.

_Wait, this is feeling way too real…_

_Wait… why does Jisoo look older…_

Jeonghan looked down to see himself clothed in _nothing_ except his boxers and he sees Joshua butt naked.

Holding in an internal scream, Jeonghan swallowed and waked Joshua up, “J-Joshua, I’m-- Are we in the future?”

Joshua groggily flicked his forehead, “Go back to sleep Hannie, don’t prank me, I’m still tired from _last night_ \--”

Jeonghan blinked at the _adorable_ nickname and also the innuendo that they did _the_ deed - don’t get Jeonghan wrong, he would _love_ to, but he’s sure their stage of friendship wasn’t at _that_ level yet.

“N-No, this isn’t a prank, I’m only 18, I think I accidentally travelled forward in time or something, because you don’t look like you when we were 18--” Jeonghan continued only for Joshua (who was _cutely_ rubbing his eyes, more awake now) to gasp, “Did _you_ just call me old?”

Jeonghan quickly shakes his head, crossing his arms fervently, _hey he can’t risk messing it up with the older version of his crush, what if it changes history, what if they don’t end up together, was this just a dream?_

“And, Jeonghan, did you knock your head on the wall or something? When you were 18? We are 24 now, it’s 2019, babe.” Joshua furrows his eyebrows, shuffling closer to wrap his arms around Jeonghan, burying his face in the crook of Jeonghan’s neck, _nuzzling._

Jeonghan thinks, he must have saved the universe or something, if _this_ is his future.

Trying not to focus on how _warm_ Joshua is, and how their naked bodies are flushed against each other’s, Jeonghan’s voice more serious this time, “Y-Yeah, Joshua, I think I accidentally travelled forward or something, I’m… I’m not _your_ Jeonghan at least, I’m 18, I’m just a trainee now.”

Joshua peeked his head up, peering at Jeonghan. Jeonghan doesn’t expect Joshua to believe this, and he’s thinking maybe he should have just lied that he _is_ 24-year-old Jeonghan because he doesn’t want Joshua to unwrap his arms, he doesn’t want to let go, now that he had felt _this_ warmth.

“Well, even then, you were mine.” A soft smile breaks out on Joshua’s face, seemingly reminiscing about the past.

“You always liked me then, right?” Joshua continued, teasingly.

  
Jeonghan swears his face is as red as a monkey’s ass now - letting out a sigh, “Yeah, but you never noticed me. Your eyes were only on Kim Mingyu, but coming to the future, I guess I won. I mean, I always knew I would, but, still I don’t like sharing your attention--”

Before Jeonghan could finish his rant, bubbles of laughter had escaped Joshua’s lips. Jeonghan thinks how beautiful Joshua would grow up to be - he already is now, but his plump pink lips seemed to grow _fuller_ , and don’t get Jeonghan started on the crinkles of Joshua’s eyes when he laughs. Jeonghan thinks he has never seen _beauty_ until he entered Pledis and met this fellow 95-liner trainee.

“Mm, I don’t know how this happened, but I now believe you are the 18-year-old you and somehow travelled into the future. My ever jealous Yoon.” Joshua shakes his head, “Wait, but no you are _still_ as childish now, I can’t be sure.”

Jeonghan opened his mouth to protest in _honour_ of future 24-year-old him but he sees Joshua’s gaze fall slightly, “Yeah, but the you now, would have left bed as soon as possible and not cuddle with me. So, I guess it really isn’t you.”

Now _this_ caught Jeonghan by surprise. “Joshua, i-is he-- am _I_ not treating you right?”

Jeonghan feels his heart breaking at Joshua’s forlorn gaze. He wants to _fight_ his future self, he feels himself getting furious.

_Didn’t we promise to always give him the best? Make him feel like the little prince he is? What are you doing, future Yoon Jeonghan?!_

“N-No, you’re fine- he’s fine. It’s just that recently, he’s been leaving early before I even wake up and he seems really secretive. I think-, no, I _know_ he’s hiding something from me and you know, you never hide anything. You never just… _lie_ to me like that--” Joshua started before shaking his head. “Sorry for unloading this onto you, 18-year-old Han, I know you aren’t him but, you just look exactly like him and I couldn’t help but just let it out… now that you’re here, I don’t even know where he is and I… I just _miss_ him.”

Jeonghan quickly pulls Joshua in as the other spiraled down his thoughts.

Jeonghan feels like an absolute _asshole_ ; technically it wasn’t _him_ but it was still eventual him who hurt Joshua. Who made Joshua sad. Who made his sunshine _sad_. 

Rubbing Joshua’s back soothingly, he plants a small kiss on the crown of his head, “I’m sorry, Joshua, I know I am not him, and I can’t make excuses for _me- him,_ but I can tell you that I know I promised myself to always love you best. I know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, and please, don’t be sad hm? I would think he has a good reason, and he would tell you everything soon. Shua?”

Jeonghan pulled Joshua closer as he feels the other deflate in his embrace.

“T-Thanks Hannie, it’s reassuring to hear this, even if it’s from 18-year-old you. I love you. I’m sorry that 18 year-old-me is being difficult now huh? I was always a tad annoying whenever you teased me.” Joshua looked up with his pretty sparkling eyes and Jeonghan thinks how _stupid_ his 24-year-old self would ever leave bed if he could wake up to this doe eyes.

“You’re adorable, always. Makes me wanna tease you even now.” Jeonghan blurted out, leaving Joshua to coo softly.

“You’re being very cute, and _very_ close. I think we better put on some clothes, 18-year-old you should not be in bed _like this_.” Joshua grinned as he pushed himself out of Jeonghan’s embrace, to Jeonghan’s loud disapproval.

“I’m the responsible adult here, now, mister, go get dressed and we will figure out how to send you back to the past so you can chase me for real.” Joshua blew a kiss to him.

Jeonghan groaned as he was devastatingly separated from _his_ Joshua (he feels a little tingly in his heart when he thinks how they would end up being), as he hears a phone vibrate next to the bed on the table.

_Oh? My future phone?_

He picks it up and sees a password lock.

Without hesitation, he tries for _301295._

_In!_

Old him is just _so_ predictable. (No, his current passwords are _not_ Joshua’s birthday-- except for that one Neopets account because his neopet was in the form of a deer and it reminded him so much of Joshua, but we digress.)

He sees a message from Seungcheol. _Ah, Choi._

<seungcheol> 8.45am

Jeonghan?! Where are you?!??? You are late for fitting, we already had to amend it twice, why does your finger keep changing sizes.

<seungcheol> 8.46am

If you reply me and tell me you are late because you were getting dick, I will personally hand in my resignation form from being bestman.

<seungcheol> 8.46am

And quit seventeen if you tell me specifically _Shuadick._ Go find another bestman, you big idiot! I rearranged fitting again, they are going to kill me. But more importantly, how are you even going to propose on time?!

Jeonghan blinked as he sees other messages yelling at him.

<mingyu> 8.50am

HYUUUUUNGGGGGG I heard from Cheol Hyung you’re currently Missing In Action. Is the plan tomorrow still on? Can I still scream OBJECT?

<mingyu> 8.50am

I’m kidding, you know I am the first person who is rooting for HongYoon! (you bottom xD)

<mingyu> 8.51am

I’m kidding, don’t kill me #YOONHONG.

<seokmin> 8.51am

<sends attachment>

<seokmin> 8.54am

Hyung, as one-third of BooSeokSoon, your amazing GET SMASHED OR GET A REFUND trio, this is the setlist we are preparing for. Hosh wants this tiger mating soundtrack in but Seungkwan managed to sneakily delete it, let us know if you want anything changed. Also Cheol Hyung is telling us he’s chopping your fingers off so you have an excuse to propose without a ring.

Jeonghan blinked again.

_What?_

_A proposal--_

_A proposal to Joshua?_

Of course Joshua, who is he kidding? Of _course_ , his future self was being secretive and sneaky _because_ of this. He wants to _cry_ at how it all makes sense now.

He was going to propose and that’s why he had been sneaking out of bed.

This means, he was going to marry Joshua in the future (well, Joshua hasn’t exactly accepted yet but Jeonghan just _knows._ Jeonghan knows he’s just _meant_ to be with him).

Just then, Joshua peeked in, now clad in cute pajamas (a bambi shirt from Disneyland). “Hey, lazyhead, I’ve made breakfast for you, you’re still a growing boy so I made extra. Go~~~ get changed.”

Jeonghan wants to cry again at how _domestic_ they would grow to be - Jeonghan doesn’t know what’s going to happen, Jeonghan doesn’t know where they are going to debut in (it seems like they would be in a group with Seungcheol, another 95 liner, become bestfriends with him that he would be their Best Man; with Mingyu, but perhaps not with Seokmin - who seemed to be another group with Seungkwan and a _tiger-loving “Hosh”_. Jeonghan thinks it is Kwon Soonyoung the Gemini then.).

But Jeonghan _knows_ , he’s going to be with Joshua.

Right next to him.

He’s going to get married to Joshua.

Jeonghan can’t _wait_ to grow up.

Till the day he makes Joshua _his._

Till the day he _marries_ Joshua.

Jeonghan can’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for enjoying this fic ^___^ I hope everyone managed to catch incomplete concert ystd too, svt really ARE the best i love them so much!!! let me know your thoughts on this chapter AHHH and we will see if i come back with more bonuses or a new fic as school becomes more hectic ;; love you guys!!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this fic and im thinking of a special epilogue ;) i know actual predebut yoonhong were SOFT besties so this is all just fiction (also i just put them as 18 but i might have got their ages wrong-- no fact check from me cheers!)
> 
> let me know what you guys think in the comments ahhh i can't wait to hear if you guys liked this ^^ (find me on twt anytime too at the same username!)


End file.
